Silly Destiny
by parkayoung
Summary: Baekhyun ingin lari dari perjodohan tetapi justru hamil dengan seorang yang tak dikenal /CHANBAEK-GS-M


Dentum musik menggema dengan riuh teriakan menjadi pengiring romansa malam Baekhyun. Suasana hati sedang dirundung duka, sepercik kekesalan mulai merambat dan menguat hingga kendali diri mulai lelah mencegah.

Ada yang membuatnya tak lagi bersemangat meski usia baru saja genap 20 tahun. Bukan soal pendidikan—Baekhyun adalah calon arsitek dengan rata-rata kemampuan yang mengungguli mahasiswa lain. Dia pintar, sejak kecil otaknya bermain begitu sempurna untuk peringkat teratas yang membuat bangga Ayah dan Ibu.

Baekhyun pikir itu semua sudah cukup untuk mendapat segala yang ia butuhkan di usia muda. Ayah dan Ibu akan memberi segalanya saat Baekhyun adalah anak yang cerdas dalam mengurus pendidikan serta kehidupannya, tapi semua berbeda dari perkiraan.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahang dengan sangat cantik ketika di penghujung _weekend _harus duduk di sofa dengan keseriusan yang tidak biasa. Bukan hanya itu, Ayah bahkan terlihat sangat tegang dengan tidak adanya kebijakan dari caranya tersenyum. Ibu juga, wanita yang biasa Baekhyun kenal hangat itu terlihat sedikit memaksakan diri dalam membuat keadaan tidak canggung.

Perasaannya berkata jika ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Secara drama, mungkin Ayahnya mengalami kebankrutan dan mereka jatuh miskin. Kehidupan yang serba mewah tak bisa dirasakan lagi dan keluarga mereka harus bersiap tinggal di bilik kecil rumah kontrakan.

Jika benar itu yang terjadi, Baekhyun tak akan terlarut dalam lingkup kesedihan. Ia bisa bekerja, memperbaiki finansial tidak rumit jika mau bekerja keras.

Itu baru kemungkinan yang biasa terjadi.

Bisa saja ada kemungkinan lain yang Baekhyun tidak tahu. Logikanya menuntun untuk tetap tenang meski ia tak begitu suka dengan keseriusan yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini.

"Ibu," lirih Baekhyun dengan tatapan serius pada ibunya. "Hanya katakan intinya saja mengapa aku harus duduk di antara ketegangan wajah Ayah dan Ibu. Ceritakan apa saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku terkena serangan jantung jika memang ada hal buruk terjadi di keluarga kita."

Menghela napasnya sebentar, Ibu lantas meraih tangan Baekhyun dan tergambar jelas bagaimana Ibu bangga dengan anak tunggalnya ini. "Bukan hal yang buruk, tapi terkadang kita butuh waktu dan susunan kata yang pas agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman."

"Atau Ayah mengalami bankrut dadakan?"

Ayah terperanjat dan menggeleng cepat. Jika memang masalah keuangan, harusnya Ayah dan Ibu bisa lebih sedih dari ini. Sejauh yang Baekhyun tahu, bisnis yang dilakukan Ayahnya memiliki jalan yang mulus, bahkan mulai mencoba buka cabang di beberapa kota di Jepang.

"Lalu apa?" Baekhyun mulai tak sabar, ia memicing dengan batasan sopan yang masih ia miliki. "Hal buruk apa yang terjadi hingga kita harus duduk di sini dan saling diam dengan wajah penuh ketegangan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk."

Lima menit berselang akhirnya Ayah membuka suara. Tak ada yang dibelitkan, Baekhyun suka cara Ayahnya memilih kata tegas tapi dengan sentuhan halus yang bisa membuat orang lain mendengar dengan seksama. Tapi yang tak Baekhyun suka adalah berita yang di bawa.

Bagaimana bisa di era se-_modern _ini masih berlaku perjodohan sedang Tuhan adalah pemilik kuasa atas hal itu?

Sudah barang yang wajar ketika Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahang dengan cara yang manis ketika lelaki yang digadang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah seorang sudah berusia 31 tahun.

_Oh my God._

Semua itu bukan berdasar pada bisnis Ayah yang mengalami penurunan hingga harus berhutang kesana-kemari lalu tak bisa membayar dan Baekhyun dikorbankan. Bisnis Ayah aman, dan Ibu juga tidak membuat masalah di _gank _arisan bersama temannya. Yang tidak aman adalah perjanjian konyol antara kakek dengan rekan sejawat yang kebetulan memiliki cucu lelaki belum menikah. Lebih konyol lagi, perjanjian itu ada karena kakek menang bermain _suit _dan yang kalah harus memenuhi permintaan yang menang.

Entahlah, jaman dahulu kakek mungkin sedang mabuk hingga menganggap permainan _suit _itu terlalu serius dengan berkata "_Janji adalah hutang. Sebelum aku mati, kau harus menepati janjimu."_

"Ayah dan Ibu harusnya bisa memberikan penjelasan pada kakek. Pernikahan itu sesuatu yang sakral, tidak bisa dilakukan hanya karena kakek menang bermain lalu mengorbankan aku. Lucu sekali." Protes Baekhyun. "Aku masih muda. Wisuda saja belum ku rasakan dan aku harus menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal? Tolong lah, kita berprinsip saja pada pemikiran yang logis jika perjanjian itu bisa di tebus dengan hal yang lebih masuk akal."

"Kau tidak perlu menikah sekarang, kalian bisa memiliki waktu untuk saling mengenal." Kata Ibu menengahi.

"Sekarang atau nanti, akan sama saja judulnya; Perjodohan." Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan penuh penekanan. Emosinya sedikit meledak tapi bisa tertahan agar tidak menyakiti Ayah Ibu jika dia lepas kendali. "Aku belum ingin menikah dan entah di kemudian hari aku ingin menikah atau tidak. Yang jelas, aku sangat menolak perjodohan ini. Bagaimana bisa calon pendampingku ditentukan hanya karena kakek bermain _suit _lalu aku menjadi korbannya. Enak saja. Aku tidak mau."

Dasar diri Baekhyun adalah sifat keras kepalanya yang kuat. Argumennya selalu dikatakan penuh kebenaran setelah ia saring dengan fakta yang ada hingga lawan bicaranya terkadang tak bisa membalas. Dan jika ia sudah melayangkan penolakan, akan sangat sulit mematahkan hal itu karena Baekhyun selalu berdiri di garda terdepan dengan prinsipnya.

Jika sudah seperti itu, Baekhyun akan meraih kunci mobil lalu pergi dan mengatakan pada Ayah-Ibu jika dia ingin mencari angin segar.

Kendali diri Baekhyun cukup bagus meski ia sedikit kesal dengan perjodohan itu. Kendati demikian, ia masih membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa menenangkan dan untuk beberapa bulan ke belakang Baekhyun merasa jika _club _adalah tempat yang tepat.

Ia akan datang ke meja _bartender_, cukup dengan wajah lesunya maka satu minuman itu tersaji di depan mata.

**-oOo-**

_Goal _terbesar Baekhyun adalah menjadi seorang arsitek kenamaan dan memiliki kantor sendiri. Ia akan membangun sebuah lapangan kerja, merangkul banyak lulusan baru untuk membentuk tim dan memberi yang terbaik pada klien.

Rancangan itu semua sudah muncul sejak hari pertama ia kuliah. Banyak hal positif mulai dipikirkan dan dia benar terlihat sempurna untuk semua rencananya itu. Baekhyun berpikir jika pondasi kuat untuk segala impiannya dimulai dari mengais ilmu. Tak pernah satu perkuliahan yang ia lewati. Telinga dan otaknya saling bekerja sama mengumpan info dan merekam semua itu tanpa ada satu hal yang ia lewatkan. Tak heran jika di beberapa mata kuliah Baekhyun sangat unggul dari lainnya dan mendapat pujian dari sang dosen.

Baekhyun itu orang yang positif. Pemikirannya tak pernah goyah meski tugas yang harus ia kerjakan terlalu sulit untuk diselesaikan dalam waktu seminggu. Jika sudah seperti itu, Baekhyun akan menekan diri dengan kuat lalu mengakhiri perasaan _stress_ nya di akhir minggu dengan pergi ke _club_.

Entahlah, anak itu sebenarnya tak kuat minum tetapi ia merasa jika alkohol bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

"Luhan," panggilnya pada seseorang yang tengah meringkuk di atas tumpukan buku di tengah keramaian _club._

Ya, tak ada yang salah memahami. Di meja itu ada tumpukan buku yang sekarang terlihat seperti bantal di antara riuh para pengunjung _club._ Gadis itu teman akrab Baekhyun; seseorang yang selalu merasa salah jurusan dan mendadak terselamatkan karena berteman dengan Baekhyun yang pandai.

Mereka baru selesai dari kampus, mengerjakan beberapa maket yang hampir sempurna lantas memutuskan bermain sebentar ke _club _untuk sebuah kesegaran.

"Aku tidak sedang mabuk," sahut Luhan, "aku hanya sedang menikmati waktu santai sebelum besok harus kembali pada realita."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, ia duduk mendampingi Luhan dan menikmati sisa minuman di gelasnya. "Hm, kau benar. Realita kadang sebercanda itu sampai kita merasa lelah dan enggan untuk bersambut baik."

Luhan bangun, duduk tidak terlalu tegak dan memandang Baekhyun sedikit mendatar. "Kau memang temanku." Katanya menyetujui perkataan Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian beberapa botol _khas _disajikan di atas meja. Wajah Luhan nampak sumringah, segera ia teguk isi botol itu tanpa menggunakan gelas dan mendesah penuh kesegaran setelahnya.

Baekhyun turut serta, setidaknya biarkan seseuatu yang ringan dan segar melewati kerongkongannya yang kering lalu mereka akan pulang dengan perasaan yang lebih baik.

Cukup satu botol untuk masing-masing dari mereka. Luhan meringkas tumpukan bukunya dan mengatakan jika malam ini biarkan ia yang membayar. Baekhyun sendiri berpamitan ke tempat parkir, mengambil mobil lalu menunggu Luhan di depan _lobby. _

"Ah!"

Terjadi sebuah _tabrakan _sedikit frontal yang membuat Baekhyun memekik kesakitan. Tinggi tubuhnya yang tak mencapai 170cm itu terhuyung kebelakang saat sesuatu yang tinggi menabraknya. Jangan ditanya bagaimana rasa dari semua itu, Baekhyun meringis kesakitan karena tubuh belakangnya menabrak tembok.

Sungguh teramat keparat, tulang Baekhyun tak sekuat itu dan dia mengucap sumpah serapah andai saja tak ada itikad baik dari si pelaku penabrakan.

Sebuah tangan terulur, Baekhyun menerimanya tanpa keraguan dan ia memungut kunci mobilnya yang terjatuh. Ucapan maaf saling mereka lontarkan, Baekhyun tak memperpanjang semua itu dengan kemarahan karena membuat kekacauan di tempat umum bukan keahlian Baekhyun.

Ia lebih baik pergi.

Pundak Baekhyun terasa sedikit _nyeri_ saat ia berjalan ke tempat parkir. Tapi yang menyenangkan dari semua itu, Baekhyun mencium sebuah aroma yang tiba-tiba menempel kuat di pakaiannya.

Mungkin milik lelaki yang menabraknya.

Entahlah, yang jelas Baekhyun suka aroma yang membuat pikirannya berjalan liar tentang seorang lelaki sejati.

Dia berdecih kecil, menepis segala keliaran yang untungnya tak berkembang atau dia berakhir dengan kegelisahan seorang gadis perawan.

Tiba di mobilnya, Baekhyun tak melihat ada lampu yang menyala saat tombol _unlock _ia tekan di remot hitam kecil. Berkali Baekhyun lakukan tetap tidak ada respon, hingga akhirnya ia menyadari jika mungkin kunci mobilnya tertukar. Meski wujud kunci dan remotnya sama, tapi dimilik Baekhyun terdapat sticker kecil berbentuk panah dan yang sedang ia pegang sekarang adalah remot polos tanpa tempelan apapun.

Sungguh sangat drama.

Baekhyun kembali masuk dan dengan sebuah keterpaksaan yang besar ia harus menerobos kerumunan orang yang mulai memenuhi lantai dansa. Sebelumnya ia bertemu dengan Luhan dan mengatakan ada urusan kecil alih-alih menjelaskan drama kunci tertukar.

Baekhyun tak begitu mengingat wajahnya, berbekal ingatan yang pendek itu Baekhyun melemparkan semua pandangan ke penjuru ruangan dan menemukan seorang lelaki tengah duduk di dekat meja bartender.

Senyum kecilnya terurai, ia menghampiri lelaki itu dengan tepukan pundak kecil dan sedikit mengejutkan karena Baekhyun justru mendapati dirinya ditarik mendekat. Bukan hanya itu, keadaan tiba-tiba riuh saat sepersekian detik berlalu Baekhyun terlibat dalam sentuhan bibir dengan orang yang tidak dikenal.

Matanya membola, tentu saja. Tapi permainan bibir lelaki itu tak berhenti barang sedetik saja hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menyela semua itu dengan senyum licik.

"Kunci mobil kita tertukar." Kata Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan kunci yang ia bawa.

Napasnya sedikit memburu, debar jantungnya menemui keadaan tak biasa karena ciuman itu.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan semakin menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat. Riuh orang sekitar yang menyaksikan membuat keadaan Baekhyun tak baik-baik saja karena ia baru menyadari betapa visual yang berada dekat dengan wajahnya ini sungguh karunia Tuhan yang luar biasa.

"Bibirmu manis." Bisikan itu tepat di telinga, mengusik bulu halus untuk berdiri dan menggoda sanubari untuk berpikir liar.

Bukan hal yang tak mungkin, Baekhyun sudah cukup dewasa dan lingkungannya mendukung untuk sesuatu yang lebih sensual. Sayangnya Baekhyun adalah pemain yang handal dan cantik. Ia tak serta merta mengulur semua dengan mudah, ia memiliki cara tersendiri agar keseruan yang terlalu dadakan ini bisa menghiburnya.

"Aku butuh kunci, bukan sebuah kejujuran." Baekhyun sedikit berbisik dan ia merasakan betul lelaki itu menegangkan tubuh dalam beberapa detik.

Tubuh mereka kini memiliki jarak karena Baekhyun yang memulai. Ia memilih melingkarkan tangan di leher lelaki itu, menelusuri seputar dahi ke hidung dengan telunjuk, lalu turun untuk menggaris menuju bibir dan dagu. Jalan yang ia gunakan sangat panjang, Baekhyun berani melewati dada, menggores sebuah kesensualan dari caranya menatap lelaki itu dan jika dalam drama kolosal selalu terjadi sebuah _ketegangan_ lain di pangkal paha, maka Baekhyun mengubah cerita dengan mengangkat sebuah kunci mobil yang ia cari.

"_I'll take mine._"

Senyumnya terlalu memesona, selama ini tak pernah ada yang mengelak bagaimana senyum itu terpatri sempurna dengan bibir kemerahan meski tanpa balutan apapun.

Begitu saja yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan. Ia tak ingin berurusan lebih jauh meski lelaki itu secara fisik menjadi idaman. Kakinya melenggang pergi setelah kunci ia tukar dan cukup fantastik riuh orang yang menyaksikan sedikit adegan drama tadi.

Baekhyun tentu berbangga diri. Sebutan penarik-ulur hati kian membuatnya melambung meski sebenarnya Baekhyun menilai itu untuk sebuah kesenangan. Tak ada maksud apapun, karena tiap pernyataan cinta yang diberikan selalu ia tolak tapi tak pernah ada kata _menjauh _dari kamus Baekhyun setelahnya.

Ia masihlah si gadis yang _memikat, _pesonanya membuat kaum adam menguatkan diri untuk tidak mudah menyerah mendapatkan hati Baekhyun.

**-oOo-**

Setidaknya rintik hujan sudah turun dalam waktu 3 jam sejak pukul 6 menjadi pembuka hari. Lembab yang terasa beriring syahdu dengan hawa dingin yang menyengat hingga tulang terasa tersuk jarum tajam. Belum lagi suasa sepi di lorong sebuab kampus ternama di ibu kota; padahal masih masuk hari kuliah tapi mahasiswa nampak lebih berminat bermalas-malasan alih-alih datang untuk mendapat perkuliahan.

Atau mungkin terlalu pagi?

Entahlah. Bagi Baekhyun yang sudah satu jam duduk di bangku panjang dekat perpustakaan, ini sudah jam aktif dimana mahasiswa seharusnya meningkatkan kerajinan di kampus. Tapi siapa peduli? Setiap dari yang di sana memiliki urusan masing-masing dan bukan hal yang perlu dipertimbangkan ketika keegoisan sebagai mahasiswa terkadang lebih di utamakan.

Pagi ini Baekhyun akan mengikuti perkuliahan Teori Arsitektur. Dia memiliki minat cukup tinggi di mata kuliah itu mengingat semester ini ia butuh Indeks Prestasi yang lebih tinggi. Sedari awal setelah mengurus KRS, Baekhyun menata hidup perkuliahannya dengan sangat teliti. Sisihan waktu untuk beristirahat kini ia kurangi demi tumpukan buku yang harus selesai ia baca atau sekedar mengasah bakat torehannya di studio.

Setiap jadwal perkuliahan ia catat betul. Tak pernah rela ia tertinggal barang 5 menit saja karena sebegitu besarnya dedikasi Baekhyun.

Mungkin sudah sekitar 30 menit berlalu tetapi tidak ada tanda kehidupan di sebuah ruangan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia ingat, minggu lalu dosennya berkata akan melakukan perkuliahan di gedung depan perpusatakaan pukul 9 pagi. Hanya saja sampai sejauh ini tak terlihat kasak-kusuk teman sekelasnya datang atau dosen yang memasuki ruangan itu. Perasaan Baekhyun mendadak tidak enak, ia mengintip di sela jendela tapi ruangan itu dalam keadaan gelap.

Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

Baekhyun merogoh ponselnya di dalam sela tas dan sialnya benda itu menampakkan layar hitam. Semalam setelah pulang dari _club _dan memikirkan sejenak bagaimana nikmat cumbu bibir dengan pria tak di kenal, Baekhyun langsung mengambil posisi tidur paling nikmat dan tak menggubris apapun, termasuk melupakan ponselnya yang kehabisan daya. Kegelisahan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia berhasil menyalakan ponsel dengan sambungan daya di perpustakaan dan banyak pesan dari Luhan yang membuatnya tak tega untuk membuka.

_Its over._

Baekhyun terduduk lemas, tersenyum picik untuk kebodohannya yang lupa mengisi daya karena nyatanya kelas di majukan dan berubah tempat..

Ingin marah, tapi siapa yang berhak menerima selain diri Baekhyun sendiri?

Ingin memuntahkan kekesalah, tapi sudahlah. Hatinya terlanjur remuk kala _list _kegiatan yang sudah ia susun harus berantakan karena ia tak melihat pesan di ponsel.

_**Perkuliahan dimajukan pukul 7.30 di studio lantai 3.**_

**-oOo-**

"Sudah pulang?" Sambut ibu pada si cantik yang datang dengan keadaan lesu. "Katanya kuliah sampai sore?"

Baekhyun melempar asal tasnya di sofa dan berbaring lemah dengan suasana hati yang tak begitu baik. Ia melihat ke arah ibu, ingin bercerita tapi ia sendiri terlalu sedih menghadapi kebodohannya. Jadilah Baekhyun hanya diam dan meringkuk tanpa menggumam apapun.

"Aku lelah. Sekali-sekali membolos juga tidak apa. Aku terlalu rajin." Kata Baekhyun asal.

Ibu lantas menghampiri putri tunggalnya dan mengusak perlahan puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Mau temani ibu memasak?"

"Aku tidur saja bagaimana?"

"Jika itu yang terbaik, tidak masalah."

"Tapi aku ingin membantu ibu memasak." Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun tampak sangat ceria. Selain mencintai dunia arsitektur, Baekhyun memiliki kecintaan lain pada dunia memasak yang membuat suasana hatinya bisa berubah dalam waktu singkat.

Baekhyun menjumpai banyak bahan memasak dan _skill_-nya sungguh luar biasa. Teknik penggunaan pisau sampai mengatur piring pun menjadi pusat perhatian Baekhyun karena dia teramat benci jika sesuatu tak berjalan sempurna saat ia memegang kendali.

Makanan pembuka hingga penutup sudah terhidang dengan rapi setelah beberapa jam berkutat di dapur. Ia nampak puas; bangga dengan hasil karya dan cita rasa yang tercipta. Hanya saja sesuatu baru terlintas di pikiran saat Baekhyun menarik salah satu kursi lalu menumpu dagu dengan dua tangan di atas meja.

"Siapa yang akan datang hingga ibu memasak sebanyak ini?"

Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak bertanya, atau paling tidak ia bisa memaksakan jawaban saat ibu justru memaksanya cepat mandi dan berdandan rapi.

Hari yang aneh. Tapi Baekhyun justru patuh, ia melakukan semua yang ibu katakan dengan berpakaian rapi dan berdandan lebih istimewa hanya untuk sebuah jawaban _"Kita makan malam bersama."_

Mereka selalu melakukan itu setiap hari, duduk bersama di meja makan dan menikmati makanan bersama obrolan ringan seputar kehidupan. Baekhyun tak perlu mandi, berdandan rapi ataupun nampak istimewa hanya untuk kegiatan yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Lalu ketika hampir 30 menit menunggu jamuan macam apa yang akan terjadi, Baekhyun tahu kemana semua ini akan bermuara. Rasa kesal yang tadi siang bisa ia enyahkan 75% kini datang memenuhi kembali karena sosok renta penuh keceriaan itu yang datang. Kakek.

Baekhyun mencoba biasa saja, ia tak terlarut dalam banyak obrolan mengenai bisnis yang dilakukan kakek dan ayah karena itu bukan _passion_nya. Sendirinya hanya mencoba menikmati makanan, menyesap minuman yang harusnya manis malah terasa hambar di lidah Baekhyun dan semua semakin buruk kala pembicaraan itu beralih pada hal yang membuat Baekhyun semakin _dongkol. _

"Kuliahmu bagaimana?"

Itu hanya basa-basi yang tak perlu kakek lontarkan sebenarnya. Baekhyun paham betul intisari semua ini ada pada perjodohan yang akan dibicarakan. Jadilah Baekhyun menjawab seadanya, tanpa senyum dan tanpa ketertarikan khusus.

"Kakek senang kau menjalani hidupmu dengan baik. Tandanya kakek tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun mengenai pencapaian dalam hidupmu."

Suasana mendadak lebih serius. Ayah dan ibu bahkan tak mengulik makanan yang tersaji di meja dan memilih diam menunggu kakek selesai berbicara. Baekhyun sendiri tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Runtutannya terlalu klasik, kenapa tidak meringkasnya dengan cara yang sedemikian _simple _dan Baekhyun akan menentukan sikap; meski sebenarnya Baekhyun berpihak pada kata _tidak_ hingga akhir.

Kakek meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang di pegang ketika bel berbunyi. Senyum dari bibirnya yang menua seakan menunjukkan kebahagiaan akan datang dan kakek berseru tiang untuk kehadiran pria renta lainnya yang baru datang.

Suasana sudah seperti reuni, mereka bercengkerama dengan sungguh menggebu sampai akhirnya semua terhenti kala sosok Baekhyun di meja makan menarik perhatian.

Lelaki renta yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Chuho itu tersenyum lebar, menghampiri Baekhyun penuh suka cita dan terlalu barbar untuk usakan di puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Si cantik ini sudah sangat besar."

Apa mereka pernah saling bertemu? Entahlah, Baekhyun tak yakin betul pernah mengenal kakek ini. Mungkin ini akibat buruk dari kecelakaan 7 tahun lalu yang membuat Baekhyun mengalami koma dan ingatannya sedikit _berantakan._ Tapi apa peduli, tak ada kaitannya kecelakaan itu dengan teman kakek yang nyatanya lebih berisik dari kakek.

Kakek Chuho berbicara dengan suara yang menggelegar. Ibu berbisik jika pendengaran kakek Chuho tidak terlalu bagus dan itu membawa efek pada caranya berbicara.

"Kau merawat cucumu dengan sangat baik." Kata kakek Chuho dengan kembali mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Secantik ini, membuatku menjadi tidak sabar untuk segera menjalin hubungan kelurga dengan kalian."

Tawa menggelegar, senyum bersemi indah, tapi Baekhyun berada di keadaan yang sebaliknya. Ia tak kuasa memberontak, tapi ia tak ingin terlibat dalam perjodohan konyol ini sampai kapanpun. Bagaimana bisa dia menyerukan penolakan saat dua lelaki renta itu sibuk membicarakan konsep pernikahan yang Baekhyun sendiri benar-benar tak ingin melakukannya. Bahkan ayah dan ibu dengan pasrah menyetujui itu semua tanpa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini.

Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan.

Tak sampai satu jam Baekhyun berpamitan ke dalam kamar. Ia merutuk, menggumam tidak jelas atas perjodohan yang sungguh ia kecam keberadaannya. Tapi ia terlalu bingung menolak dan semua ini membuatnya pusing.

Alih-alih membuat dirinya semakin kalut, Baekhyun tahu kemana ia harus pergi dan berlabuh. Tapi Baekhyun butuh alibi, ia menarik asal ransel yang sudah ia isi pakaian ganti lalu berkata pada orang-orang yang sibuk berbicara tentang pejodohan di bawah sana, _"Aku harus mengerjakan tugas di rumah teman."_

Semoga keselamatan selalu ada untuk si pembohong cantik ini. Setidaknya biarkan Baekhyun menetralkan diri tanpa perlu pertanyaan yang lebih jauh mengapa seorang perempuan keluar malam.

**-oOo-**

Dunia malam tak pernah lekang oleh zaman. Ramainya remaja di perkotaan seakan menjadi pemicu makin maraknya _club _yang menaungi kesenangan tanpa batas di bawah pengaruh alkohol maupun gairah. Meski semua tidak berpusat pada dua hal itu, setidaknya beberapa kepala mengatakan jika alkohol dan dunia malam adalah pelepas stres yang sangat nikmat.

Dentum musik yang menggebu menjadi pendukung yang epik. Jiwa yang terkekang seakan dilepas perlahan dengan pergerakan tubuh yang terlalu tiba-tiba bergerak hingga gerakan _random _itu tercipta. Semua berdansa, alunan musik membawa banyak kesenangan hingga sesekali riuh pengunjung terdengar kala ada yang tiba-tiba bertukar ciuman panas.

Baekhyun memilih duduk di salah satu sudut tempat. Tidak dengan para lelaki atau siapapun, ia menyukai bagaimana alkohol melepas rasa jenuhnya yang mengikat kuat.

Sudah botol ke-3 mungkin? Entahlah, siapa peduli saat ujung tombak semua ini adalah Baekhyun ingin dirinya sejenak lupa dengan masalahnya. Ia menenggak tanpa batas, sesekali menggerakkan tubuh saat musik terdengar penuh _power, _lalu berteriak kencang kala riuh pengunjung mulai terdengar.

Baekhyun tak tahu akan pulang dengan cara apa jika dirinya akan sangat mabuk. Ia tak begitu peduli apa yang ayah dan ibu katakan jika putri semata wayang mereka mendadak menjadi pecandu alkohol. Siapa yang akan memikirkan semua itu ketika Baekhyun hanya butuh dirinya lebih baik sekarang.

"Satu botol lagi kau akan tumbang, nona manis."

Botol ke-4 yang akan Baekhyun tenggak isinya itu ditarik paksa oleh sebuah tangan. Kekesalan sudah pasti meluap, Baekhyun meraih paksa botolnya tetapi lelaki itu justru menghabiskan isinya dalam beberapa tenggak.

Sialan.

"Kau yang membayar untuk isi botol itu." Kata Baekhyun dengan kesinisan yang cukup tinggi. Ia akan kembali ke meja bartender dan memesan botol lainnya, tetapi tubuhnya terlalu _kerasukan _alkohol hingga harus susah payah ia buat berdiri tegak. Dan jika saja lelaki itu tak sigap menarik, Baekhyun mungkin akan jatuh dengan cara mengenaskan dalam kondisi diri yang terlalu mabuk.

"Berhenti minum. Kau sudah sangat mabuk."

"Aku masih kuat. Ha!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Menantangku? _Hm_?" Telunjuk Baekhyun bergerak _random _dihadapan wajah lelaki itu.

Bukannya merasa tertantang, lelaki itu justru menarik satu senyum di sudut bibirnya dan menurunkan tangan Baekhyun. "Baiklah, ku akui kau ini peminum yang hebat meski sudah hampir tumbang di botol ketiga."

"Aku tidak tumbang!" Sungut Baekhyun. Ia berniat meronta kala lelaki itu masih menahan tubuhnya di atas sebuah pangkuan, "Lepas dan biakan aku menemui cintaku."

"Bantu aku sebentar." Lelaki itu nampak menegang saat dari kejauhan melihat seorang gadis yang ia kenal sedang mencarinya.

"Kau bilang apa, _Mr. Bean?_"

Baekhyun memang separuh gila karena alkohol yang merenggut kesadaran. Tapi ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana bibirnya tiba-tiba terbungkam tanpa lumatan. Matanya bahkan sedikit membola, lalu iblis yang sudah merasuk dari tiga botol alkohol itu berkuasa dengan cepat dan membuat Baekhyun kalut.

Tangan kurusnya melingkar di sekitar leher lelaki itu, ia bahkan memulai ciuman yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini dan mengerang halus saat ada gigitan yang diberikan. Lenguhan terjadi, Baekhyun sibuk mendominasi sedang lelaki yang ia sebut _Mr. Bean _itu mengimbangi dengan susah payah.

Tak berjalan lama, di menit ketiga ciuman itu terjadi semua kontak bibir dijauhkan. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, memegang bibirnya yang terasa basah dan menggelayut di lengan lelaki itu.

Alkohol benar-benar merusak kesadaran gadis itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang baru saja dia lakukan dengan orang asing dan bisa saja di kesempatan berikutnya Baekhyun bisa mendapat hal yang lebih lagi dari sebuah ciuman.

"Kau tak gosok gigi, ya?" Tanya Baekhyun _random._

Si lelaki seketika memeriksa bau mulutnya dan dia baik-baik saja kecuali bau alkohol.

"Setelah menciummu aku jadi mual." Satu tangan Baekhyun mulai menutup mulutnya, rasanya benar-benar membuat perut diaduk dan sepertinya _jackpot _akan datang.

**-oOo-**

Sepanjang kehidupan Chanyeol yang terlalu sempurna, baru kali ini dia harus mengurus gadis asing yang memuntahkan _jackpot _saat mabuk. Ia tak pernah serepot itu, tapi malam ini ia ingin berbaik hati dan membiarkan apapun yang bisa dia lakukan agar gadis mabuk ini tak semakin merepotkannya.

Tak ada tempat yang bisa mereka tuju selain hotel. Susah payah Chanyeol menggendong dan membantu gadis itu membersihkan diri lalu tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia mungkin terlihat sedikit bajingan karena sempat tergoda dengan tubuh mulus yang kini terbaring di ranjang, tapi ia masih tahu diri untuk tak berbuat lebih meski desir kelelakian sedang berdebat dengan iblis napsu.

Kali kedua Chanyeol bertemu gadis ini. Ia bahkan tak tahu namanya; cara mereka bertemu terlalu klasik dan Chanyeol ingin bertahan tanpa tahu nama masing-masing.

Wajahnya sungguh membuat Chanyeol tak melepas pandangan. Mata berbicara jujur tentang sebuah kecantikan dan hati meng-iyakan apa yang ditangkap indera penglihat. Meski sikapnya sedikit barbar, tapi gadis ini nampak polos saat terlelap dengan bibir sedikit terbuka.

Sungguh manis, dan tolong iblis jangan semakin mendekat karena Chanyeol tidak sebejat itu.

Meski ia sudah dua kali mencuri cium pada gadis ini, tapi ia tak ingin bertindak lebih karena melecehkan seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui namanya.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dan dia membujurkan diri di atas sofa. Biar ranjang itu untuk si gadis, lelaki kodratnya mengalah dalam hal seperti ini dan tak akan ia besar-besarkan. Chanyeol berniat memejamkan mata karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, tapi sebuah suitan kecil di ranjang sederhana ini membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dan memicing.

Si gadis mabuk sudah bangun.

Chanyeol lantas menghampiri dan duduk di tepi ranjang si gadis yang tengah mengenakan _bathrope._

"Kau butuh sesuatu? Minum air ini dulu." Sebotol air Chanyeol berikan, gadis itu meminumnya sedikit lalu kembali merebahkan diri.

"Kita ada di hotel?"

"_Hm. _Karena aku tak tahu rumahmu dimana jadi ku bawa ke hotel."

"Syukurlah."

_Syukurlah? _Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi, menatap aneh pada gadis dihadapannya ini yang justru terlihat santai saat fakta berbicara ia ada di kamar hotel yang sama dengan pria asing.

"Kau tidak takut denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Gadis itu memicing, menangkup rahang Chanyeol dan membuka paksa bibir Chanyeol guna melihat deretan gigi Chanyeol. "Tidak ada taring, jadi kau bukan vampir atau siluman yang harus kutakuti."

Jawaban yang terlalu ringan tapi menggelikan. Chanyeol tergelitik untuk tertawa kecil karena gadis ini sangat polos. Entah dibuat-buat atau memang karakternya seperti itu.

"Tapi aku orang asing bagimu, nona manis." Chanyeol menyentil kecil ujung hidung itu, "Tidak takut ku jual organmu, _hm?_"

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Kau pasti sudah melakukannya dari tadi tapi aku masih baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Mungkin kulakukan setelah ini."

"Organku tak begitu bagus karena aku sudah meminum 3 botol minuman beralkohol."

"Yaps! Lalu kau memuntahkannya untuk membuat organmu kembali bersih. Konsep macam apa itu?" Ledek Chanyeol sambil membenahi selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh gadis itu.

"Konsep yang sungguh menarik untuk membuat kita bisa sedekat ini."

"Tidak takut disebut murahan?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa berhati-hati, bisa saja gadis itu tiba-tiba menamparnya karena berkata sedikit kasar seperti tadi.

"Kita hanya dekat dan mengobrol, aku tidak sedang menjual diri padamu. Benar kan, tuan?"

Chanyeol mengulas senyum kecil, beralih ke sofa tapi sebuah tangan ramping itu menahannya. Bukan hanya menahan, bahkan tangan itu terlalu agresif menarik Chanyeol mendekat hingga mereka berada dalam sebuah pelukan tanpa jarak.

Diam-diam Chanyeol merasa jantungnya sedang berirama, ia tak mengerti mengapa orang asing ini membuatnya candu. Bisa saja karena mereka masih berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol, atau entah perasaan lain yang terlalu liar karena mereka baru mengenal beberapa saat dan tidak sampai tahap bertukar nama.

"Tunggu," Gadis itu mendorong Chanyeol perlahan, ia berlari terbirit menuju ke kamar mandi dan kembali dengan aroma _mint _cukup kuat dari bibirnya.

"Memang apa yang akan kita lakukan sampai kau menggosok gigimu, _hm_?" Chanyeol menyampirkan rambut liar ke belakang telinga gadis itu, menyusur seputar pelipis hingga ke pipi dan dia begitu mengagumi bibir tipis berwarna sedikit kemerahan itu.

Jangan pernah menanyakan bagaimana Chanyeol kini berjuang mati-matian agar tak lepas kendali karena dia adalah singa lapar yang siap menerkam daging segar. Kesabaran sedang menguji Chanyeol di titik tertinggi, antara iya atau tidak untuk luruhan tali _bathrope _itu masih ia pikirkan meski kelelakian sudah mulai bereaksi.

_Tahan. Tahan._

"Menciummu?" Gadis itu mendekat, menggeliat seperti seekor ular dengan cara amatiran namun nampak seksi. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, atau apa yang sedang terjadi di benaknya hingga ia terlalu agresif dengan membuat dirinya duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada.

"Sebaiknya jangan." Kata Chanyeol menjauhkan diri, "Ku pikir aku bisa melakukan lebih dari sebuah ciuman jika kita berada sedekat ini."

"Kau paham teori _One Night Stand_?" Chanyeol mengernyit, "Hal yang belum pernah ku coba seumur hidupku. Aku ingin tahu rasanya."

"Terlalu mudah untuk sebuah rasa penasaran, nona manis. Kau masih memiliki masa depan dan _one night stand _bukan ajang coba-coba atau kau akan menyesal."

"Ku pastikan tidak."

"Seyakin itu?"

"Ya!" Keseriusan yang terlalu berlebihan menurut Chanyeol. Gadis ini sedikit di luar nalar, mencoba sesuatu yang begitu kotor dengan keyakinan sekuat itu. Apa yang sebenarnya ia cari? "Kalau tidak mau aku bisa mencari lelaki la—akh!"

Chanyeol memenjara tubuh mungil itu di bawah tubuh dan membuat lengannya sebagai pembatas. Posisi yang teramat intim hingga dua pasang mata bertukar pandang tanpa ada kata yang bisa mereka utarakan ketika Chanyeol memulai dengan sebuah ciuman lembut.

"Aku bukan seorang yang mudah bertanggungjawab. Aku seorang bajingan, kau tahu." Kata Chanyeol di sela ciumannya yang ia buat panjang.

"Aku suka bajingan."

"Baiklah, _no condom, just our moaning._"

Persetan!

Chanyeol tak bisa berlama-lama dengan perdebatan dalam benaknya hanya karena sebuah tubuh yang begitu menggairahkan. Ia sudah menahan sejak tadi, sejak ia dengan suka rela mengganti pakaian gadis asing itu lalu berakhir dirinya yang digoda habis-habisan oleh sebuah tantangan _one night stand._

Sentuhan itu Chanyeol mulai dengan bibirnya, berawal dari puncak kepala, hidung, bibir, dagu, lalu berhenti pada dada yang menggelayut manja dengan kekenyalannya. Meski berukuran normal, tapi Chanyeol sudah dibuat gila dengan teksturnya yang kenyal dan kencang. Lidahnya bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak mengecap dan menghisapnya kuat hingga tubuh gadis itu merasa tegang. Sebelah tangannya meremas sisi yang tak terjamah hisapan, sedang tangannya yang lain mulai mengusak pinggang ramping yang penuh kemulusan.

Puas dengan dada, Chanyeol membawa kecupan bibirnya turun ke bawah. Beberapa detik ia terhenti, berdebat lagi dengan dirinya sendiri karena beberapa keraguan sempat menyadarkannya. Tapi belum genap semenit Chanyeol akan memutuskan, gadis itu terburu mendorong Chanyeol hingga posisi terbalik.

Berat tubuhnya tak seberapa saat ia mendudukkan diri di atas perut Chanyeol, hanya saja keagresifan yang ada sempat membuat Chanyeol kewalahan meladeni ciuman gadis itu. Deratan giginya secara bergantian di sisir dengan menggunakan lidah, sepakan basah itu membuat gendang telinga penuh dengan erangan lalu paru-paru yang membutuhkan oksigen.

"_Slow, okay_?" kata Chanyeol menengahi. "Ku tanya sekali lagi, kau yakin?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, menyetujui tanpa ada pikiran apapun dan dia dibawa kembali pada posisi semula; terkunci di bawah tubuh Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam yang ia terima. "Ku pikir tidak perlu keyakinan sebesar itu tentang teori _one night stand._"

Baiklah, Chanyeol sendiri tak bisa menyalahkan diri jika ia terus terbelunggu dengan keyakinan yang ia utarakan. Ia memulai dengan sedikit _santun, _menjejalkan ciuman lebih dalam hingga saliva saling tertukar dan erangan mulai menggema. Jemarinya berjalan menyusur tangan gadis itu, menyelipkannya di antara ruang yang ada hingga cengkeraman indah itu mereka rasakan.

Tak perlu tenaga khusus untuk melucuti semua yang ada. _Bathrope _sudah tertanggal dan Chanyeol bersiap dengan celana yang mulai sesak karena ereksi yang membesar. Sesekali Chanyeol memberi ciuman di daerah dada, berganti ke ceruk leher hingga tak ada lagi tempat kosong yang tak terjamah. Semua sudah Chanyeol rasakan; begitu menggairahkan dan manis yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Lalu ketika semua pakaian tertanggal dan tubuh polos saling di nikmati, Chanyeol menekan pelan ereksinya pada lubang kenikmatan yang mulai basah. Mendorong perlahan, mengerang tipis hingga Chanyeol terhenti sebuah benteng yang tak seharusnya ia tembus sedalam itu. Dilihatnya gadis yang terpejam erat di bawahnya, ia kecup dahi itu lalu mengentikan semua perlahan.

"Sudah terlanjur," katanya disela isak yang berusaha disembunyikan karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa terasa, "Aku tidak apa, _hm_."

Chanyeol ingin mengeluarkan argumen, tapi ia kalah cepat dengan ciuman dibibirnya yang begitu manis dan ia merasa sebuah _magis _yang luar biasa. Rasa sakit yang sempat terpikirkan mulai enyah, ia memaksa kelelakiannya menembus batas terakhir yang ia sebut keperawanan hingga alirah cairan segar berwarna merah pekat itu merembes keluar.

Hentakan yang terjadi dilakukan cukup bertempo. Perlahan tapi pasti, semua itu menyisihkan kesakitan yang sempat berkuasa dan menggantinya dengan gelenyar penuh gairah.

Chanyeol membimbing gadis itu untuk mengalungkan kaki di sekitar pinggang, mencengkeram ruang antar jemari lalu mencumbu leher hingga jejak kebiruan terlihat membanggakan.

Semakin lama Chanyeol menghentak pada titik terdalam yang membuat kelelakiannya diremas oleh sebuah kewanitaan yang basah. Kesadaran dan logika entah pergi kemana, mereka berdua melenguh cukup keras hingga decit ranjang saling beradu suara.

Di penghujung semua itu Chanyeol semakin menjadi liar dengan mencoba hal lain. Seperti memutar posisi dengan membawa gadis itu berada di atas dan ia tak sabar untuk dipuaskan.

**-oOo-**

Yang terpikir oleh Baekhyun hanya satu hal; batal menikah. Ia benci mengingat hal tentang perjodohan, tapi terlalu kekanakan jika harus menyelesaikannya dengan _one night stand. _

Sejujurnya ia tak sebodoh itu, hanya saja Baekhyun tahu betul karakter kakeknya yang tak terbantahkan jika sudah membuat keputusan. Dan menurutnya, cara paling tepat mematahkan semua itu adalah dengan melepas keperawanan pada orang lain lalu ia akan mengaku pada kelurga.

_Goals _Baekhyun memang sejauh itu, meski sebenarnya hal itu terlupa oleh sebuah gairah yang membawanya pada satu hal baru yang benar-benar merusak akal pikiran.

Bagaimana bisa berhubungan badan pertama kali bisa senikmat ini? Meski di awal ia harus merintih penuh kesakitan dan kepedihan, namun ia perlahan luntur oleh rasa nikmat di pangkal paha saat hentakan itu menekan pada titik terdalam.

Baekhyun seperti seorang pecandu, ingin tubuhnya disentuh terus menerus hingga rasa menggelikan di tubuhnya terpuaskan. Tapi Baekhyun seorang amatir, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat lelaki asing itu membalik posisi dan membuatnya duduk dengan sebuah kelelakian masih ada dalam kewanitaannya.

"A—ah!" Lelaki itu mengerang kecil, Baekhyun sedikit gugup tapi cepat terselesaikan kala sentuhan halus mengenai pipinya. "Bergeraklah,"

"A—aku tidak tahu." Kata Baekhyun dengan polos.

"Hanya bergerak, aku akan membantumu dari bawah."

Demi apapun mengapa lelaki ini nampak sempurna dengan tubuh telanjang berkeringat dan senyumnya yang menyenangkan? Baekhyun terjerat dengan bodohnya, larut dalam standarnya pada seorang lelaki yang tertangkap oleh mata lalu membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat.

Seperti yang dikatakan lelaki itu, Baekhyun bergerak perlahan dengan menundukkan badan dan menghentak pinggangnya penuh teori yang ia lihat dari sebuah film. Payudaranya menggantung di atas dada bidang lelaki asing yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu, bibirnya tak sanggup jika harus berdiam diri hingga akhirnya ciuman basah kembali ia jalin.

Baekhyun merasakan dirinya terbang, melayang pada angkasa tak berbatas ketika titik terdalamnya ditumbuk oleh benda tumpul yang mengeras. Erangan Baekhyun tak tertahan, cengkeraman tangannya mulai menguat dan ia seperti akan meledakkan sesuatu.

Belum sempat Baekhyun mencerna apa yang akan terjadi dalam kewanitaannya, dia di dorong cepat oleh lelaki itu hingga keadaan mereka kini saling berpangkuan. Naluri membawa Baekhyun untuk memeluk leher lelaki itu sedang di bawah sana ada hentakan lebih kuat yang membuat kata-kata menghilang.

Lalu ketika titik terdalam menemui kebuntuan dan ereksi semakin membesar, Baekhyun melepas semua itu dengan napas pendek beserta banyak cairan menghangat di dalam sana.

Kepalanya terjatuh lemas di atas pundak lelaki itu, tangannya di cengkeram halus dan pundaknya mendapat kecupan manis hingga rasa lelah itu membawa kantuk yang luar biasa tak tertahankan.

**-oOo-**

_**A month later.**_

Banyak hal berkecamuk dalam diri Baekhyun sejak ia melepas keperawanan malam itu. Bercinta dengan orang tak dikenal lalu membiarkan rahimnya tersiram cairan hangat sperma yang entah nanti akan terjadi pembuahan atau tidak.

Setelah kantuk membawanya dalam tidur panjang dan bangun dalam pelukan hangat lelaki asing itu, Baekhyun memutuskan pergi dalam diam tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun. Menurutnya begitulah teori _one night stand, _tak perlu ada hal lebih lainnya setelah mereka saling memuaskan.

Dan setelah satu bulan Baekhyun kembali pada realita, sebuah skenario perjodohan kembali dibicarakan dan membuatnya tak berkutik untuk menolak meski banyak perkataan yang ingin dia katakan.

Kakek sudah duduk dengan serius di sofa seberang dengan wajah penuh keseriusan. Di tangannya ada beberapa foto yang Baekhyun sendiri tak paham mengapa bisa membuat kakek sangat terdiam.

Tapi Baekhyun butuh mengatakan beberapa hal. Bukan soal penolakan tentang perjodohan, melainkan dirinya yang beberapa hari lalu melakukan sebuah tes melalui benda tipis memanjang. Dua garis muncul samar, pengetahuan dari manapun mengatakan jika ada calon manusia di rahim Baekhyun yang sedang tumbuh. Rencana Baekhyun berhasil, tapi ia belum tahu harus mengatakannya seperti apa. Perasaan takut dan gelisah sangat ia rasakan, terlebih setelah teman kakek yang akan menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan cucunya itu datang dengan wajah sumringah.

"Oh, itu anak perempuanku!" Seru kakek Chuho sembari menunjuk foto yang ditunjuk kakek. "Wah, dia benar-benar cantik."

Perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan. Ia yang semula memiliki keberanian lagi untuk mengatakan kenyataan tentang dua garis merah itu, menjadi terdiam saat sebuah cerita terlontar.

"Aku masih mengingat bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi." Kakek membuka pembicaraan, "Aku bahkan masih bisa mendengar klakson bus berbunyi sangat nyaring lalu aku berteriak karena cucuku terhimpit dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan."

_Kecelakaan?_

_Apa kakek berbicara tentang kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu?_

Ibu pernah bercerita mengenai kecelakaan hebat yang sempat menimpa Baekhyun dan beberapa rombongan rekan kakek sewaktu akan pergi berwisata. Bus yang mereka tumpangi bertabrakan dengan sebuah truk, sebagian besar terselamatkan meski mengalami luka parah dan lainnya harus meregang nyawa di tempat.

Baekhyun tak begitu mengingatnya, yang ia tahu, ia sudah terbangun di sebuah rumah sakit dengan luka di tubuh dan Tuhan masih memberinya napas sampai saat ini.

"Sudah jangan diingat. Itu hanya musibah." Kata kakek Chuho.

"Ya, buatku itu sungguh hal yang tragis. Kau membiarkan putrimu pergi untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain." Ujar kakek melemah.

Baekhyun tak paham, juga tak berusaha mencaritahu apa yang terjadi karena itu sudah lama.

"Kita lupakan saja, aku jauh-jauh datang kemari untuk membicarakan pernikahan cucu kita. Bagaimana jika dilakukan bulan depan?"

Serentetan kata yang membuat Baekhyun membolakan mata lalu terhenyak sebentar. _Bulan depan? Gila!_

"Lebih cepat lebih baik." Apa-apaan kakek yang begitu ringan menyetujuinya?

"Chanyeol sudah menyetujuinya, dia siap kapan saja."

_Jadi namanya Chanyeol? Siapapun itu aku tidak mau menikah, _batin Baekhyun berseru.

"T—tunggu!" Pada akhirnya keberanian Baekhyun mengungguli rasa takutnya. Ia menyela dengan suara yang bergetar, terlalu khawatir dengan reaksi yang akan ia terima saat ia meletakkan alat tes kehamilan itu di atas meja.

Yang pertama menyadari adalah ibu. Terlihat jelas bagaimana mata ibu membola, bibir terbungkam oleh tangan dan melihat Baekhyun untuk meminta kejelasan. Lalu beralih pada ayah, kakek, dan kakek Chuho, semua menuntut penjelasan yang sudah Baekhyun kuatkan untuk memberitahu dengan jujur tanpa menutupi apapun. Karena ini memang tujuannya, menghentikan perjodohan dengan sebuah kehamilan tanpa status dan ketidakjelasan siapa nanti yang akan bertanggungjawab.

"Aku hamil."

**-oOo-**

Baekhyun kira ia akan mendapat kemarahan besar yang berujung pada tindakan fisik. Ia sudah bersiap jika tamparan mengenai pipinya, atau akan sukarela jika harus diusir karena tindakan bodohnya itu. Tapi Baekhyun tak mendapatkan semua itu, ia cukuplah terdiam dengan rentetan kekecewaan yang disuarakan ayah lalu isak tangis yang dikeluarkan ibu.

Baekhyun berkata sejujurnya, ayah biologis dari janin yang ia kandung adalah seorang yang baru ia kenal dan tak tahu kemana lelaki itu berada.

Ada sebuah penyesalan tapi berhasil Baekhyun atasi. Setelah ini dia mungkin akan menjadi seorang yang terbuang, hidup dalam keterbatasan sebagai perempuan hamil lalu entah kemana lagi hidup akan berjalan.

"Ibu," Baekhyun datang dengan penyesalan yang banyak, berjongkok di depan ibu lantas memeluk wanita itu erat. "Maaf.."

Apalagi yang bisa dia ucapkan, kesalahan memang ada pada pikiran pendeknya tapi Baekhyun terkadang membiarkan ego menang. Jika sudah seperti ini, ia tak tahu harus mengacu pada teori apa. Dimaafkan saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Sebenarnya kita bisa membicarakan hal ini." Kata ibu sambil membalas pelukan Baekhyun, "Maaf ibu tidak bisa menjadi pembela untukmu."

Baekhyun menggeleng, menjauhkan pelukannya dan mengusak air mata ibu. "Tidak, tidak. Aku yang salah, aku siap menerima resiko apapun."

Banyak hal yang pada akhirnya membuat Baekhyun berpikir jika ia tak bisa seegois itu. Dua hari berlalu hanya untuk merenung, menjejali hati dengan rasa sesal tapi ia tak sebodoh itu dengan menggugurkan kandungan.

Seisi rumah bersikap bisu, tak membuka suara apapun kecuali ibu yang menawarkan Baekhyun makan karena anak itu menolak duduk bersama di meja makan. Ayah bahkan tak menyapa, pun dengan kakek yang memutuskan tinggal sementara di rumah.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun melihat ada obrolan serius yang terjadi antara kakek dan kakek Chuho. Baekhyun tak tahu pasti, tetapi cukup siap tentang apapun yang akan ia dapatkan setelah ini.

Di akhir hari keempat keadaan runyam ini terjadi, kakek masuk perlahan ke kamar Baekhyun dengan perasaan campur aduk. Baekhyun tak berani berbicara, ia diam dengan segelintir doa yang ia senandungkan dalam hati.

Kakek duduk di pinggiran ranjang Baekhyun, mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun dan menepuk kecil lengan Baekhyun.

"Bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" Tanya kakek. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, membawa dirinya bangun dan duduk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kakek tidak akan berbelit-belit, tapi sebelumnya biarkan kakek minta maaf dengan perjodohan yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini." Berdiam sebentar, kakek lantas meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya. "Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kakek ceritakan padamu. Kau ingat kecelakaan yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tuhan menakdirkan itu semua pada kita. Dari kecelakaan itu, ada yang terselamatkan dan ada yang harus kembali pada Tuhan. Kakek ingat, saat itu kau duduk di dekat kakek lalu kau berteriak kencang ketika kecelakaan terjadi. Kakek berhasil keluar, tapi kau terhimpit badan bus dan tidak sadarkan diri. Semua orang panik, karena bukan hanya kau yang saat itu butuh pertolongan, ada seorang perempuan yang sama sulitnya untuk diselamatkan dan dia adalah anak tunggal Chuho. Tak lama kemudian bala bantuan datang, kalian berdua bisa diselamatkan. Sayangnya harapan itu pupus, ketika badan bus yang menghimpitmu di angkat, tiba-tiba terjadi longsor dan hanya kau yang bisa kami selamatkan."

Baekhyun terhenyak, ia berusaha memutar memori itu tetapi tak menemukan keberadaannya dimana.

"Sedang putri Chuho, dia tewas, dia meninggal di tempat setelah berhasil menarikmu namun ia tak bisa berkutik saat batu-batu longsor itu jatuh semakin menindih bangkai bus ketika tubuhnya belum benar-benar keluar. Kakek saat itu hanya bisa menangis, menjerit kebingungan karena kau belum sepenuhnya selamat. Tapi Chuho, lelaki tua yang keras kepala itu tiba-tiba berlari menghampirimu dan berguling menyelamatkan gadis kecil kakek meski ia harus mendapat luka di sekitar kepala yang membuat pendengarannya memburuk. Sejak saat itu kakek merasa memiliki hutang budi yang amat besar. Demi menyelamatkanmu, mereka berkorban sejauh itu. Apa kakek terdengar buruk dengan menyangkut pautkan hutang budi dengan perjodohan ini?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, dia kehilangan kata dan memilih menunduk untuk sebuah rasa syukur atas napasnya detik ini namun berbarengan dengan duka yang menusuk karena pengorbanan itu. Terlalu cepat mengatakan ini drama kolosal, karena siapapun pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama saat mendengar orang lain bertaruh nyawa untuk seseorang yang bahkan bukan keluarga.

"Si tua Chuho itu harus merawat satu-satunya cucu yang ia miliki karena anak dan menantunya tak terselamatkan. Dan bodohnya, dia baru menyadari jika ia mengidap kanker setelah bertahun-tahun meremehkan rasa sakitnya. Sungguh malang nasib teman kakek satu itu, tapi kakek teramat menyayanginya seperti keluarga setelah berpuluh tahun mengenal kebaikannya. Kita tak tahu kapan Tuhan akan mengambil napas terakhir seorang manusia, dan Chuho selalu berkata jika ia ingin seseorang yang tepat untuk merawat cucunya ketika tiba giliran Chuho menghembuskan napas terakhir kali. Apa yang bisa kakek berikan untuk membalas budinya? Tidak ada, Baek. Tapi kakek berusaha untuk melakukan semua itu, sedikit membodohinya dengan pertarungan _suit _dan yang kalah harus menuruti yang menang. Kakek menang, dan itu satu-satunya kesempatan untuk membalas budi pada Chuho dengan memberikan orang yang tepat untuk cucunya. Yaitu kau, gadis kecilku."

"Aku bukan orang yang tepat." Gumam Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mau dijodohkan, kek."

"Ya, kakek tahu itu dan tidak akan pernah ada yang tepat sampai akhirnya kita sadar Tuhan memiliki rahasia yang tak pernah kita duga. Baekhyun, kakek mengenalmu sejak kecil dan kau adalah anak yang baik. Kakek tahu kau melakukan semua itu karena tak ingin melakukan apa yang menjadi _passion _kakek, dan kakek meminta maaf padamu. Kakek sudah berbicara dengan Chuho, kami mengembalikan semua ini padamu. Kakek tidak akan memaksa, juga tidak akan menyalahkan apapun yang telah terjadi. Tapi kakek minta bertanggungjawablah, yang ada dalam rahimmu tidak berdosa."

Malam itu menjadi pukulan telak tentang sebuah tanggungjawab. Baekhyun jelas sedih tentang cerita yang kakek sampaikan, tapi ia tak memungkiri keinginan jika ia tak ingin dijodohkan.

Rahimnya telah ada seseorang yang akan tumbuh sebagai manusia. Tak akan ada siapapun yang ingin bertanggungjawab, Baekhyun menyadari itu. Kini yang akan dia lakukan adalah memilih yang terbaik, membesarkan janin ini dengan atau tanpa seorang pendamping.

**-oOo-**

Haruskah Baekhyun bersyukur?

Entahlah.

Dia tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan ketika mengetahui fakta lelaki yang akan dijodohkan dengannya menerima apapun keadaan Baekhyun. Mungkin Tuhan memberikan ini sebagai jalan terbaik ketika Baekhyun sempat merasa frustasi dengan keadaannya yang hamil tanpa pendamping.

Apa yang harus ia katakan pada dunia luar?

Sesungguhnya ia tak memikirkan itu untuk dirinya sendiri, melainkan ada nama kelurga besar yang harus ia jaga dan tak seharusnya terkotori karena tindakan Baekhyun malam itu.

Pernikahan pada akhirnya diatur. Keluarga inti mengurus semuanya dan Baekhyun memilih berdiam diri di kamar. Ayah, ibu, dan kakek bergilir menanyakan apa Baekhyun benar ingin meneruskan perjodohan ini. Yang ada dipikirannya saat itu adalah setidaknya ia ingin mengurangi beban rasa malu keluarga karena ia hamil tanpa suami. Sudahlah, Baekhyun kembali berpasrah dan tak akan mengacau apapun meski ia tak tahu rupa calon suami yang akan mengucap janji suci dengannya.

Hingga hari pernikahan tiba dan Baekhyun mengenakan gaun putih panjang cantik itu, tak ada yang tahu bagaimana semesta ini menunjukkan rahasianya. Kalian boleh mengatakan ini seperti sebuah candaan, atau hal-hal seputar opera sabun yang tak perlu diikuti kelanjutannya. Tapi ternyata, semua itu menjadi sebuah titik balik di mana Baekhyun harus menelan mentah sebuah kenyataan.

Sebuah gereja kecil menjadi saksi janji suci yang akan terucap. Ayah menggandeng Baekhyun menuju altar, ada kesedihan yang melingkup tapi Baekhyun tak ingin menunjukkan. Dagunya terangkat, senyum palsu nan manis itu ia tunjukkan pada tiap mata yang memandang.

Dua mata Baekhyun menangkap sesosok lelaki berdiri membelakanginya dengan _tuxedo _hitam dan tubuh yang tinggi tegap. Sudah pasti itu calon suaminya, seorang lelaki yang terpaut usia 11 tahun dengan Baekhyun yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup paling _random _dalam kehidupan Baekhyun. Banyak pikiran bercampur kekhawatiran apakah ia bisa menjalani semua ini, atau Baekhyun perlu membuat perjanjian dengan lelaki itu jika nanti anaknya sudah lahir mereka bisa bercerai. Sungguh skenario tak berbobot, batin Baekhyun sendiri.

Langkah kaki semakin mendekat, seberkas sinar yang datang dari belakang pastur itu seperti sebuah efek alam yang membuka tabir kenyataan. Ketika langkah berhenti dan Baekhyun susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri, ia bertanya pada Tuhan, _apa ini sebuah candaan?_

Mata Baekhyun membola, pun dengan lelaki berpakaian _tuxedo _yang Baekhyun ingat sebagai _teman malam menyenangkan._

Bagaimana bisa?

Takdir sungguh sebercanda itu.

**-oOo-**

"Jangan menjelaskan apapun terlebih dahulu. Aku sedang lapar."

Sudah makanan kedua sejak Baekhyun mengucap janji suci itu di depan banyak orang. Ia tak sedang marah, hanya mencoba mencerna baik-baik semua ini yang kelewat mengagetkan.

Ya, dia sudah menikah, resmi menjadi isteri seseorang yang berusia 11 tahun lebih tua darinya dan menjemput fakta jika lelaki itu satu-satunya yang pantas bertanggungjawab atas kehamilan Baekhyun.

"Sebutkan namamu dulu saja." Kata Baekhyun dengan sinis.

"Aku sudah menyebut saat kita mengucap janji suci."

"Ah, ya. Namamu Chanyeol," lalu Baekhyun menggigit sedikit banyak kue yang ada di piring kecilnya. Ingin rasanya bersikap biasa saja tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Baekhyun yang sinis tapi manis itu memicing pada Chanyeol yang duduk dengan tenang di sampingnya. "Tapi bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, ini sangat aneh."

"Kau pikir aku tahu jawabannya? Aku juga tidak tahu jika itu dirimu, nona manis."

Mendengus kesal, Baekhyun kembali mendesis kesal pada Chanyeol yang terlalu biasa untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru dijodohkan; atau setelah ini mari sebut ini hal lucu yang sedang terjadi dalam hidup mereka.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tak bergegas mencari tahu, mereka hanya saling menerka tapi terasa lucu jika yang menjadi pasangannya adalah _dia _yang bertukar lenguhan pada malam pembuktian teori _one night stand._

"Jadi kau sudah hamil?" tanya Chanyeol berbisik, dan ia harus sedikit mendesis karena cubitan Baekhyun di perutnya sungguh sakit.

"Perbuatanmu."

"Tidak, tidak. Itu semacam pembuktian efek samping teori _one night stand _yang kau katakan."

Andai saja tidak sedang ada resepsi pernikahan dan Baekhyun yang tak harus memaksa senyumnya terukir, mungkin dia dengan suka rela akan menendang Chanyeol dan menarik dasi kupu-kupu lelaki itu. "Sial!"

"_Psst! _Jaga bicaramu karena itu bisa saja didengar _dia._" Chanyeol menunjuk perut Baekhyun. Dan sumpah demi apapun wajah Baekhyun kini memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. "Kau harus berbicara yang baik-baik karena aku tidak ingin anakku menjadi pengumpat."

Menarik napas besar sebentar, Baekhyun lantas mendekat pada Chanyeol. "Kau benar tidak tahu tentang pernikahan ini?"

"Kakek hanya mengatakan jika aku dijodohkan karena di usiaku yang ke 31 ini aku belum menikah. Ku pikir itu bagus karena aku tak perlu susah payah mencari jodohku karena kakek sudah menyiapkannya. Dan tak kusangka jika itu dirimu, si nona manis yang sudah kuhamili."

Meski Baekhyun terlihat sedikit kesal, tapi ia beruntung bisa dalam situasi ini. Maksudnya, ia tak perlu canggung jika harus menikah dengan pria lain dalam keadaan hamil. Baekhyun tak usah memutar otak untuk bersikap, ia bisa menikmati semua ini dengan berjalannya waktu meski pengetahuannya tentang kehidupan berumah tangga masih sangat sedikit.

Selepas pesta resepsi, Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol kembali ke apartemennya. Semua sudah direncakan dan Baekhyun harus tinggal dengan lelaki itu setelah masa lajangnya lepas.

Rasanya sedikit aneh, berada di tempat baru dengan seseorang yang masih menjadi misteri mengapa takdir mempertemukan mereka ketiga kalinya dalam sebuah pernikahan. Tapi beruntunglah Baekhyun bisa menangani ini semua dengan cerdas. Ia bersikap biasa, tapi terlalu tegang karena malam ini ia harus berada satu ranjang dengan orang lain.

Mereka pernah melewati malam panas dengan lenguhan yang membuat Baekhyun mengandung. Tapi situasi ini sungguh berbeda terlebih Chanyeol itu terlalu berlebihan dengan membantu Baekhyun melepas sepatu yang melekat di kakinya.

"Kakimu sedikit membengkak. Perlu ku siapkan air hangat untuk membuatnya kembali baik?" tanya Chanyeol dengan menatap Baekhyun penuh kebijakan.

"T—tidak perlu." Baekhyun terburu menarik diri karena rasanya sedikit aneh diperlakukan seperti ini. "Aku ingin langsung tidur saja."

"Baiklah. Aku mandi dulu. Jika membutuhkan apa-apa jangan sungkan mengatakan."

Oh tidak, usakan di puncak kepala itu mendesirkan perasaan Baekhyun yang tak mengerti harus berbuat seperti apa.

Apa Chanyeol selalu bersikap semanis itu?

Entah, mereka tak pernah bertemu dan berinteraksi secara dekat tapi sudah terikat dalam pernikahan. Baekhyun tak begitu tahu bagaimana harus bersikap, karena nyatanya di hari selanjutnya mereka menjalani biduk rumah tangga, Chanyeol adalah lelaki semanis madu.

Setiap pagi tak pernah merecoki waktu tidur Baekhyun yang sedang kacau karena sesekali mengalami _morning sickness._ Keadaannya tak begitu mengenakkan karena terkadang Baekhyun merasa lemas. Jika sudah seperti itu, Chanyeol akan datang dengan pelukan dan kata-kata penuh penenang atau sekedar memberikan Baekhyun minuman hangat.

Tak pernah Baekhyun berhenti memperhatikan celah manis lelaki itu. Ia juga tak seacuh itu pada tanggungjawab sebagai seorang istri meski kemampuannya masih di bawah rata-rata. Hanya secangkir kopi dan roti bakar, Baekhyun pikir itu bisa membuat pagi Chanyeol lebih baik karena Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat banyak dengan perutnya yang semakin membuncit.

"Wah, istriku memasak."

Sebuah pelukan Baekhyun peroleh dari belakang. Jangan ditanya bagaimana kini ia merasa jantungnya berdegup cepat, tapi Baekhyun buru-buru menyela atau Chanyeol akan melihat pipinya yang pasti sudah memerah.

"Hanya roti bakar. Jika buruk, kau bisa membuangnya."

"Akan ku habiskan bagaimanapun rasanya."

Chanyeol melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Tak ada sisa roti dan kopi yang tersisa, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun diam-diam mengulum senyum sembari membereskan sedikit keributan yang ia buat di dapur.

"Tidak kerja?"

"Membolos. Ingin berduaan dengan istriku di rumah."

Jawaban macam apa itu? Baekhyun terlalu di buat tinggi dan ia takut akan terjatuh.

"Duduk sini." Chanyeol menepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya, memeluk Baekhyun tepat di perut dan mengusak bagian itu perlahan. "Bagaimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm. Ya. Dia tidak terlalu membuatku repot."

Chanyeol lantas meletakkan telinganya di perut Baekhyun. Senyumnya terukir kecil, bagian hidupnya serasa lebih bermakna kala ia bisa senikmat ini menjalani takdir.

Bertemu Baekhyun, menyusuri garis hidup yang terlalu tiba-tiba hingga perlahan Chanyeol membentang perasaan cinta untuk perempuan itu. Memang benar, cinta itu ada karena terbiasa. Beberapa bulan hidup dengan Baekhyun, menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana mereka bisa memecah kecanggungan dan bersikap begitu terbuka tentang kehidupan rumah tangga, tidak salah kan jika Chanyeol kini mengatakan Baekhyun adalah yang ia butuhkan?

Secepat itu memang.

Tapi cinta selalu memaafkan setiap keadaan meski terlalu cepat hadir untuk saling bertukar rasa.

Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang dirasa Baekhyun, tapi sejauh ini mereka tidak pernah mengelak jika pernikahan sudah mengikat dan menjalankan tugas masing-masing sebagai seorang pasangan.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol perlahan.

"Ya?"

"Jika bukan aku, apa kau akan bisa sedekat ini dengan lelaki yang dijodohkan padamu?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, berdecak kecil lantas mengusak kepala Chanyeol yang sudah merebahkan diri di atas pahanya. "Entahlah. Tapi aku bersyukur karena itu adalah dirimu meski kita tak pernah mengenal. Setidaknya aku pernah melihatmu, tahu caramu berbicara dan bersikap, lalu semua membuatku tenang begitu saja."

"Aku juga. Aku terlalu pasrah dengan perjodohan ini, dan tak kusangka itu kau. Si nona manis pemabuk."

Baekhyun mencubit kecil ujung hidung Chanyeol, menumpahkan rasa kesal karena disebut pemabuk. "Itu karena aku sedang stres."

"Setelah ini jangan melakukannya."

"Tentu tidak. Aku tidak ingin membuat bayiku mengalami hal buruk."

"Bagus." Chanyeol menyamankan diri di atas kaki Baekhyun, "Baekhyun,"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Jarak mereka terlalu dekat meski Chanyeol sedang merebahkan diri di bawah Baekhyun. Yang Baekhyun suka adalah cara suaminya memberi tatapan, seakan dunia ini tak berpenghuni dan dia adalah pemenangnya. Baekhyun begitu terpesona dengan ketajaman yang mencabik jantungnya hingga berdetak luar biasa kencang.

Semilir rasa segar mengekor pada anggukan kecil yang Baekhyun berikan. Tak luput pejaman mata yang terasa natural untuk dilakukan, Baekhyun kembali mendapat ciuman di bibirnya dengan cara yang lembut dan menyenangkan.

Sejenak ia kalut, membuka sedikit mata dan Chanyeol sudah berada pada posisi duduk yang lebih nyaman. Hidungnya terasa menempel di pipi, napas mulai menghasut kesadaran untuk kembali terpejam dan bermain pada lidah yang mulai menyapa langit-langit mulut.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya begitu melayang. Entah ini karena sebuah cinta atau perasaan aneh lain, sejatinya tak ada yang bisa memberi alasan yang masuk akal saat nyaman adalah akibat dari semuanya.

Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan sangat halus; mendorong perlahan tubuh Baekhyun dan terlalu suka jika wanita itu ada di bawah kuasanya. Dia tak lupa tentang kehidupan yang sedang berkembang di perut Baekhyun dan membuat sedikit jarak agar tak ada yang terhimpit.

"Katanya hanya mencium," Baekhyun menjauhkan diri karena ia butuh oksigen, "kenapa sekarang justru membuatku terbaring seperti ini?"

"Aku sedang ereksi." Bisik Chanyeol terlalu jujur dan Baekhyun tertawa untuk hal itu. "Hei, ini sungguh sakit."

"Lalu aku harus berbuat apa, _hm_?" Baekhyun mengusak rambut lelaki itu, menatap penuh cinta pada si dominan yang terlalu tampan untuk dilewatkan.

"Entah. Aku takut membuat _dia _cemburu jika aku mencumbu ibunya."

"Dia tidak akan cemburu," Baekhyun kini berganti mendorong, duduk di atas pangkuan suaminya dan melingkarkan lengan di sekitar leher.

Di antara banyak kata, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tak menemukan satu yang telat untuk mendeskripsikan semua ini. Entah karena mereka terlalu buta, atau jati diri yang terlampau pasrah pada rasa suka yang tak beralasan. Kurang lebih seperti ini, mengikuti alur yang ada lalu setelahnya mereka harus berterima kasih pada perjodohan serta teori _one night stand _yang telah dicoba.

Lenguhan dan erangan pernah mereka bagi. Sekedar saling tatap lalu berujung pada ciuman kecil mulai menjadi pengiring cinta yang bersemi. Hari demi hari berjalan dalam tempo yang sangat indah.

Tak banyak kata cinta yang terucap, tapi besar rasa yang mereka miliki mampu mencakup tiap jengkal debaran yang meledak saat mereka bersama.

Baekhyun tak peduli dengan usia yang terbentang jauh karena itu hanya sebuah angka. Ia juga sedikit lebih _membebaskan diri _pada tanggungjawabnya sebagai mahasiswa demi si kecil yang semakin besar dan butuh perhatian.

Seindah ini rupanya. Dan semanis ini rasanya.

Chanyeol adalah definisi mengapa bahagia harus tercipta. Sebuah alasan mengapa bertahan hidup perlu dilakukan ketika kesempurnaan hati mulai mendominasi.

Baekhyun jadi takut kehilangan.

Ia tak siap meski maut kapan saja bisa datang.

Tapi bisakah jangan datang di saat Baekhyun baru menemukan belahan jiwanya? Ia belum tahu bagaimana harus mengondisikan diri serta air mata jika Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya.

**-oOo-**

Berumah tangga butuh banyak teori dan sebuah keyakinan yang mantab sebenarnya. Mulai dari mengurus rumah hingga mengurus pasangan masinh-masing. Apalagi saat sang istri sedang mengalami masa kehamilan yang penuh tangtangan, Chanyeol merasa dirinya harus ekstra sabar karena Baekhyun mendadak menjadi seorang yang memiliki _mood swing_.

Pagi hari wanita itu bisa saja menjadi sangat ramah, tapi saat sore ia bisa semenyebalkan Squidward karena ia merasa mual dengan suara langkah kaki Chanyeol.

Lalu Chanyeol harus bagaimana?

Dia terkadang bingung tapi masih dalam batas wajar memaklumi. Jika Baekhyun sudah seperti itu, Chanyeol akan menjaga jarak dan memilih sofa sebagai tempat bergelung.

Tidak akan lama, karena sesungguhnya Baekhyun itu tak pernah bisa berlama-lama jauh dari Chanyeol dan akan mengerat kecil seperti tikus manis untuk duduk di sofa dekat Chanyeol tidur.

"Hei, kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut, tanpa berkata apa-apa dia lantas merentangkan dua tangan dan memasang wajah sedemikian sedih.

"Peluk!" Katanya dengan nada manja.

Jika saja tak ingat ada si kecil di dalam perut, Chanyeol akan menerjang Baekhyun seperti malam itu dan membuat lenguhan lebih panjang. Beruntung dia diberi batas sabar meski saat memeluk tubuh Baekhyun saat ini ia bisa merasakan dua daging empuk tanpa pelindung sedang menempel di dadanya.

Ya, Baekhyun hanya mengenakan piama tanpa ada bra di dalam sana.

_Shit!_

Pernah juga di suatu hari yang sedikit panas karena cuaca. Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi setelah melakukan _jogging _sore. Dalam keadaan basah, ia duduk di atas sofa dan menyalakan televisi untuk penghibur.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang dan duduk dengan wajah suram. Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya, jelas. Tapi semua sirna kala Baekhyun berbisik, "Ibu hamil memiliki horman yang tidak pasti. Kau tidak boleh menolak dengan apapun yang akan ku lakukan dan juga jangan membalasnya."

Demi neptunus ini godaan terbesar.

Chanyeol itu lelaki yang mudah membentuk ereksi saat kemolekan tubuh wanita tertangkap wajahnya, apalagi itu milik Baekhyun. Dia tak bisa menahan apapun kala Baekhyun tiba-tiba menanggalkan pakaiannya dan duduk di atas pangkuan untuk meminta ciuman basah.

Chanyeol bisa melakukannya, tapi dia terbatas sebuah syarat yang menjengkelkan karena Baekhyun tidak ingin dibalas.

Bagaimana bisa?

Chanyeol juga ingin meremas payudara itu, mengusik bongkahan kenyal di bawah sana juga mengusik leher Baekhyun yang menjadi tempat favoritnya. Tapi Baekhyun menyuruhnya diam dan semua itu berlangsung selama sepuluh menit. Puas dengan semua keinginannya sebagai ibu hamil, Baekhyun pergi begitu saja masuk ke kamar dan berpamitan akan istirahat.

_What the!_

"BAEKHYUN, KAU TEGA MELIHATKU SEPERTI INI?! Aku tidak mau bermain solo!" Teriak Chanyeol frustasi. Tapi Bekhyun tak mengindahkan, ia tetap masuk ke kamar dengan keadaan tenang dan damai.

Terkutuklah wahai keinginan random ibu hamil!

**-oOo-**

Hal terberat yang harus Baekhyun relakan adalah berada jauh dengan Chanyeol. Rasanya ingin menyiku kewajiban suaminya itu sebagai seorang pemimpin agar tak datang menghadiri rapat di luar kota. Tapi ia bisa apa? Dalam hal ini ada banyak harapan yang digantungkan daripada menuruti Baekhyun yang mulai hamil tua.

Sudah dua hari lamanya Chanyeol pergi ke luar kota karena urusan perusahaan. Mereka saling berkabar lewat telfon, menyapa dalam alunan cinta dan mengucap rindu sebanyak yang mereka mampu.

Seharusnya senja ini Chanyeol sudah datang. Lelaki itu berjanji akan pulang dengan sebuket mawar untuk si nona manis kesayangan dan makan malam di apartemen.

Tapi menginjak pukul 8 malam tak ada tanda kedatangan. Baekhyun yang mudah panik segera menghubungi ponsel suaminya. Tak ada dering panjang, tapi suara operator yang mengatakan jika panggilan itu di luar servis area.

_Apa-apaan!_

Baekhyun bersiap akan mengusik lelaki itu dengan celotehan panjang, tapi batal ia lakukan saat panggilan dari pihak kepolisian tak diharapkan itu Baekhyun dengar.

Kesadar sudah luput, tapi Baekhyun berhasil menguasainya dengan cukup baik meski ia tak siap tentang apa yang akan terjadi.

_Ada apa?_

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Tak bisa menyikapi diri karena tangisnya terlanjur pecah ketika ia tiba di sebuah rumah sakit. Kakinya mendadak lemas, banyak orang merintih kesakitan dan kesibukan di ruang UGD itu pecah.

Baekhyun mengalami keraguan langkah. Polisi menjelaskan jika Chanyeol terlibat dalam kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol. Setelahnya Baekhyun tak mendengar apapun. Dia sibuk menata hati, tak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan pada si kecil jika harus kehilangan sosok ayah sebelum lahir.

Mendekati semua itu, Baekhyun tak mampu berdiri di atas kaki yang lemah menumpu. Jeritan kesakitan serta seruan tangis yang menggelegar, Baekhyun hanya berharap dirinya bisa lebih tegar meski sebenarnya ia lemah. Tubuhnya limbung, seseorang membantunya dari belakang dan dia meledak dalam tangis.

"Suamiku.." rintih Baekhyun, "..tolong beritahu malaikat jika suamiku orang yang baik."

_Random _ucapan itu keluar tanpa sadar.

"Suamimu?"

"Iya, dia korban dari kecelakaan ini." Tangis Baekhyun semakin pecah, ia tak tahu dipelukan siapa ini kini berada. Yang jelas, Baekhyun ingin dirinya bisa ditemani dan ditenangkan.

"Dan dia meninggal?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Semakin pecah tangis itu. "Tapi bagaimana dengan anakku? Dia tidak bisa bertemu ayahnya."

Entahlah, Baekhyun meraung dalam tangis yang semakin pecah kala samar ia mencium parfum yang biasa Chanyeol kenakan. Bentuk tubuh ini juga, sungguh mirip dengan suaminya yang tinggi dan sedikit gagah pada bagian dada.

Sial. Baekhyun mulai berhalusinasi.

"Kau biaa menikah lagi."

"MENIKAH LAGI KEPA—Chanyeol?!"

Sebentar, halusinasi ini tolong enyah terlebih dahulu dan biarkan fakta menunjukkan eksistensinya.

"Iya, sayang?"

"Hantu Chanyeol, ya?" Bibir Baekhyun kembali menukik ke bawah, tangisnya kembali pecah dan terdengar semakin nyaring. "Kenapa pergi secepat itu? Kau bahkan belum bertemu dengan anak kita."

"Hah? Pergi kemana?"

"Pergi menghadap Tuhan."

"Enak saja. Belum waktunya!"

"J—jadi,"

"Aku tidak tahu jika tingkat imajinasi ibu hamil sungguh tinggi."

"Kau bukan hantu?"

"Mana ada hantu tampan sepertiku?"

Dalam hati Baekhyun banyak bersyukur karena apa yang dia bayangkan tak terjadi. Dia tidak akan menjadi janda, anaknya tak akan merasakan _single parent _dan ia tak perlu menahan sakit karena ditinggalkan.

Baekhyun saja terlalu cepat berspekulasi. Keadaan sekitar yang kacau mau tak mau memberinya harapan kecil setelah tahu Chanyeol juga menjadi korban dalam kabar kecelakaan beruntun yang ia terima.

"Lain kali pastikan dulu. Memang kau siap menjadi janda, _hm_?" Kata Chanyeol sambil membawa istri mungilnya itu ke dalam pelukan.

"Kalau jodohku selanjutnya adalah seorang aktor terkenal, aku siap saja jadi janda."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, masih sempat Baekhyun melontarkan candaan ketika mereka hampir saja salah paham tentang sebuah kabar.

"Aku membencimu!" Kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu."

"Astaga! Ku bilang aku amat sangat membencimu!"

"Aku lebih lebih mencintaimu."

Merasa geram akan semua itu, Baekhyun memicing dengan dagu runcing ia majukan; sebuah aksi menantang yang tidak yakin siapa pemenangnya. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, mereka adalah dua eksistensi yang terlalu rumit ditebak. Apalah guna sebuah tebakan saat mereka terlalu sibuk mencintai dan berikrar untuk tidak meninggalkan dalam keadaan apapun.

"Baiklah," Baekhyun maju satu langkah untuk mempererat pelukan, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Maaf ya sudah membuatmu khawatir. Aku baik, hanya tergores karena mobilku ada di paling belakang." Baekhyun mendapat usakan lembut di puncak kepala beserta kecupan kecil yang menyenangkan. "Sudah jangan menangis, kau tidak akan menjadi janda."

"Aku tidak mau pulang!"

"Hm? Lalu?"

Sedikit berjinjit, Baekhyun membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Chanyeol lalu lelaki itu merasa ada hal tidak baik akan ia alami.

"Aku mengidam."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, sedikit merasa licik tapi semua benar datang dari keinginan di perutnya.

"Melihatmu menari."

Chanyeol semakin mengernyitkan kepalanya, "M—menari?"

"Iya menari."

"Hanya menyari, kan?"

"Ya, sayang. Hanya menari.." Tapi Chanyeol tak seyakin itu. Ada perasaan lain yang membuatnya menjadi gelisah. "Tapi dengan pakaian perawat."

Baekhyun melempar dagu pada para perawat berpakaian putih yang sedang sibuk. Sedang Chanyeol secara tulus menjatuhkan rahangnya dan menepis bayangan akan dirinya yang kekar mengenakan pakain itu.

"WHAT?!"

_Semoga bukan tarian striptis._

"Dan lakukan seperti para gadis di _club." _Imbuh Baekhyun.

Apa batin Chanyeol bilang, malam ini ia tak akan selamat dengan _random_nya ibu hamil yang mengidam.

.

.

.

**End**

**Basyud : **mampus 10k++ wkwk… oneshot teraneh dan terpanjang yang pernah ku tulis dan semoga kalian ga mual ya bacanya hehe.. as I said, aku seperti sempat kehilangan feel tapi kucari feel nya dan semoga nyampe ke kalian. Muaaaahhaaaaff yaaaa huhu T.T

Makasih juga udah baca dan meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar meninggalkan bacutan di kolom review yang kalo dibaca ulang tuh semacem jadi penyemangat ehehe…

Yaudah, selamat puasa dan kita pause dulu FF hot-hotnyaaaa sampe abis lebaran

Saranghaeee!


End file.
